Te lo Dije
by Ruhnesmay
Summary: "-Y yo digo que no. Si lo estuviera, lo sabría. -¿Qué te lo asegura? -Es mi cuerpo, sé cómo funciona. -Y yo conozco tu cuerpo casi tan bien como el mío propio- eso sí la hizo sonrojar." Mi versión de cómo Sango y Miroku se enteran de su(s) primer(os) bebé(s). Espero les guste.


**Te Lo Dije.**

_by Ruhnesmay_

-¡Ay, no! ¡Claro que no, Miroku!- dijo la castaña dando unos pasos lejos de él.

-Te digo que sí, querida- la miraba convencido. Desde hace días que lo sospechaba.

-Y yo digo que no. Si lo estuviera, lo sabría.

-¿Qué te lo asegura?

-Es mi cuerpo, sé cómo funciona.

-Y yo conozco tu cuerpo casi tan bien como el mío propio- eso sí la hizo sonrojar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tengo de diferente ahora que te hace pensar eso?- preguntó de pie frente a él con las manos en las caderas.

-Tus senos están más grandes- adoraba verla sonrojada. Ella no contestó, pero se mantuvo mirándole a los ojos. -Tus caderas están más anchas y no voy a mencionar el desastre que han sido tus hormonas este último tiempo.

Esperó una respuesta convincente, pero sólo vio como Sango giraba en una media vuelta y caminaba en dirección de su pequeño hogar en la aldea.

A pesar de la seria conversación que estaban teniendo, no pudo controlar el impulso de acariciar su magnífico trasero a lo que la castaña reaccionó abofeteándole como en los viejos tiempos.

Ambos se miraron un instante extrañados, hacía mucho que Sango no reaccionaba de esa manera cuando Miroku la tocaba de alguna forma indebida.

Evitando seguir con el tema y hacerla enojar aún más, el monje sólo la abrazó por la cintura. -Extrañaba ese dolor.

Ella sólo sonrió y él suspiró para sus adentros agradeciendo que no se agravaran las cosas y no haber recibido un doloroso golpe en la cabeza con el hiraikotsu.

* * *

Un par de días después, en la mañana mientras desayunaban junto a Inuyasha, Sango comenzó a sentirse extraña y olfateaba el aire con una expresión de disgusto.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- preguntó asqueada.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué aroma hablas, Sango?- preguntó Inuysaha olfateando el aire también.

-Es un olor como a... no sé. Algo apesta aquí- arrugó aún más la nariz.

-Pues yo no huelo nada- el medio demonio la miró con intriga.

-Yo tampoco- añadió el monje.

Sango se puso de pie y, aún olfateando, caminó hacia el híbrido, donde su expresión empeoró.

-Inuyasha, no te ofendas, pero, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no tomas un baño?- preguntó la joven alejándose de él y tapándose la nariz.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?!- se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Es que apestas!- exclamó Sango, quien de un momento a otro comenzó a correr lo más lejos que pudo hacia el bosque y vomitó lo poco que había comido al desayuno.

-Ten- le dijo Miroku, quien estaba junto a ella extendiéndole un pequeño recipiente con agua.

-Muchas gracias- tomó el recipiente y se enjuagó la boca. -Debería disculparme con él, ¿a dónde fue?- preguntó con remordimiento.

-Aunque no lo creas, fue al río a darse un baño; le expliqué la situación y aunque estaba un poco molesto, entendió- explicó el monje.

-¿Qué situación?- preguntó Sango en un tono acusatorio y con las manos en las caderas.

-Pues...

-Disculpen- unas voces los interrumpieron ; a juzgar por su apariencia eran unas jóvenes vendedoras ambulantes.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas, lindas señoritas?- Miroku se dirigió inmediatamente a ellas, sonriendo.

-Esperamos no estar interrumpiendo nada importante, su excelencia- dijo una de las vendedoras con voz cantarina.

-Por supuesto que no, jovencitas, nada de importancia- rió el monje y rápidamente un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Conque nada importante- dijo furiosa la exterminadora mientras le plantaba una bofetada y se giraba para irse a casa, molesta.

Al llegar dio un par de vueltas murmurando insultos y se sentó en el pequeño futón que compartían para dormir; se sentía cansada de repente. No le tomó mucho tiempo caer dormida.

Unos momentos después llegó Miroku detrás de ella, decidió caminar lento y darle tiempo para calmarse. -Tiene todos los síntomas- susurró al verla dormida y se sentó junto a ella para hacerle compañía, contemplándola con una sonrisa.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días sin volver a tocar el tema, aunque fueron unos días muy intensos: Sango parecía insaciable. Pocas veces era tan salvaje en la cama, no es que fuera mala, pero ahora estaba casi fuera de control.

Los dos desnudos bajo las mantas que los cubría, con Sango recostada en su pecho y Miroku abrazándola, retomaron el tema que los había tenido distraídos durante días.

-Sango, por favor, se sincera conmigo.

-¿Sincera en qué?- prengutó confundida.

-Tú misma me has dicho que tienes un retraso en tu período- ella se apretó más contra su pecho. -Porqué no admites que posiblemente estés embarazada.

Silencio.

-Sango...

-Porque tengo miedo- la miró desconcertado, pero ella evadía su mirada. -Tengo miedo de que sea mentira, de ilusionarnos y que todo resulte ser sólo eso, una ilusión.

Pudo notar cómo se le quebraba un poco la voz.

-Sango, mi querida Sango- la rodeó con ambos brazos y la abrazó un poco más fuerte. -No te preocupes por eso, sabes que no me molestaré si no...

-Es nuestro sueño- le interrumpió. -Si no llegara a ser real...

-Lo seguiremos intentando- Sango levantó la mirada. -Aunque no sea necesario.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de esto?- preguntó intrigada; Miroku le acarició la mejilla y secó una de sus lágrimas.

-Puedo verlo en tus ojos-. Ella sonrió y lo besó como única respuesta, un beso dulce y lleno de esperanza que se tornó apasionado. -Me vas a matar, mujer- rió entre besos y volvieron a hacer el amor como si fuese una promesa que cumplir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ambos intrigados por saber si su expectativa era real o no, decidieron que esa misma tarde irían a consultar con la anciana Kaede para que revisara a Sango, quien no podía parar de moverse mientras Miroku bebía tranquilamente de su taza de té.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle por su odiosa calma cuando se sintió un fuerte estruendo proveniente de las afueras de la aldea y se acercaba.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la muchacha alarmada.

-No lo sé, iré a investigar. Sango, tú quédate aquí- Miroku tomó su báculo y salió.

-¡De ninguna manera!- armada con su boomerang, la castaña salió detrás de él.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué sucede?- preguntaron al llegar al lugar del que provino el estruendo donde una gran criatura con forma de insecto y un caparazón lleno de grande púas amenazaba la seguridad de la aldea.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, insecto del mal?- interrogó Inuyasha de manera amenazante a punto de desenvainar su espada.

-¿Dónde está? Entréguenme a la sacerdotisa que protege la valiosa perla de Shikon.

-¿De qué hablas? La perla de Shikon fue destruida- habló el monje tratando de mantener la calma, evitando tener que nombrar a la protectora de la joya y empezar una batalla.

-¡Mientes! ¡Ahora entréguenmela o los mataré!- el demonio comenzó a atacar lanzando púas en diferentes direcciones.

Sango usó su hiraikotsu como escudo para protegerse y Miroku saltó para quedar junto a ella. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que no salieras!- le reprendió con el enojo marcado en su voz.

Inuyasha desenvainó su colmillo de acero listo para atacar.

-¡No podía sólo quedarme allí sin hacer nada!- argumentó la exterminadora defendiéndose. Una púa cayó cerca de ellos; Miroku gruñó con furia.

-¡Yo te expulso, espíritu del mal!- gritó el monje lanzando pergaminos sagrados justo a la cabeza del monstruo y lo golpeó con su báculo en la misma zona hasta que desapareció por completo. -¡Sango, debes mantenerte a salvo! ¡No puedes correr riesgos!- le reprimió Miroku.

-Lo sé, es sólo que no me podía quedar allí y dejarlos solos en una batalla. Sabes que no es mi estilo- respondió Sango con algo de culpabilidad.

-Lo sé, pero Sango, querida, debes cuidarte y tener precauciones- se pacificó un poco. -Vamos a casa, tienes que descansar para ir con la anciana Kaede más tarde.

-Es sólo una suposición, nada es seguro todavía.

-Sí, pero aún así...

Todos los aldeanos, incluyendo al monje y a la exterminadora, se fueron a sus respectivos hogares con total calma y seguridad, dejando a un solitario Inuyasha completamente inmóvil y temblando de furia con su espada transformada apuntando hacia donde se encontraba el monstruo.

-¿A-acaso no quedó nada para mí...?- murmuró para empezar a exclamar. -¡Oigan, vuelvan aquí! ¡No me dejen hablando solo!- gritó, corriendo hacia la aldea.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Sango y Miroku se dirigía a la casa de la anciana Kaede. Caminaban en silencio, ella estaba nerviosa y sonrojada; él iba tranquilo, sin dejarle ver cuán emocionado se encontraba, ¡saltaba por dentro!

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, nunca pensó que iba a cumplir su promesa; desde el principio no se lo creía y no pensó que Sango aceptaría su proposición allá en la aldea de las mujeres Oni, no entendía porqué no lo rechazó. Tampoco entendía porqué se lo propuso, pero para suerte de ambos ya habían llegado muy lejos y no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

No pensó que viviría para derrotar a Naraku, no pensó que lograría tener hijos e incluso verlos crecer, no pensó que después de todo se conformaría con una sola mujer. Estaba enamorado y eso sí que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Extrañamente le gustaba.

Miró a su esposa, iba sonrojada y pensativa.

-Todo saldrá bien- la confortó.

-Sí...- ella sonrió y se detuvo.

-Ya estamos aquí...- dijo el monje mirando la entrada de la casa de la sacerdotisa que inmediatamente salió a recibirlos.

-¡Ya están aquí!- los saludó emocionada; la verdad es que todo el pueblo estaba a la expectativa de la llegada del primogénito del monje y la exterminadora que los salvó a ellos y al mundo del malvado de Naraku. -Pero, ¿qué haces ahí parada, niña? Pasa, pasa.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron.

-¡Hola!- saludó la pequeña Rin con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo estás, Rin?- le habló Sango con una sonrisa y mirada dulce.

-Muy bien, emocionada por ustedes- su sonrisa se agrandó.

-Muchas gracias, pequeña- le agradeció el monje.

-Bien, muchacha, recuéstate aquí- la anciana Kaede le señaló una manta extendida; Sango se acercó para recostarse. -Espera, algo anda mal aquí- dijo la anciana.

-¿Qué anda mal, señora Kaede?- preguntó extrañada Rin.

-Usted- señaló a Miroku.

-¿Qué...?- preguntó la pareja al unísono.

-Así es, márchese. Espere afuera mientras examino a Sango- dijo tajante la sacerdotisa.

-Es una cuestión de puras mujeres- dijo Rin con una expresión divertida.

-Pero...- comenzó Sango no queriendo que Miroku se fuera.

-Nada de peros. Ahora, su excelencia, haga el favor de salir- Kaede empezó a empujarle hacia la puerta.

Sango le miró con expresión de disculpa mientras Miroku salía y las dejaba a solas.

-No te pongas incómoda- le dijo la anciana. -Es para mantener un poco más el suspenso- sonrió. -Rin, tráeme un poco de agua tibia y un paño.

-¡Sí!- corrió la niña.

xxx

Miroku salió y se sentó en un tronco a esperar.

-Deja de estar impaciente- dijo una arrogante voz desde la copa de un árbol.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no para de mover la rodilla- dicho esto Miroku se detuvo.

-Oye, Inuyasha, aún no ha sucedido nada, ¿verdad?- inició conversación el monje; al oír el tono de su voz y sabiendo a lo que se refería, el medio demonio bufó.

-No sé de qué me hablas- quiso evadir el tema.

-Sabes muy bien de qué hablo, has estado yendo a menudo al pozo recolector de huesos- hubo un silencio entre ambos. -¿Ninguna noticia sobre la señorita Kagome?

-No. Aún... no ha pasado nada desde que se fue- sonaba desanimado.

-Bueno, sabes muy bien que a Sango y a mí no nos molestaría que te quedaras con nosotros.

-Ni lo creas, estoy bien así- bufó. -Además, de ahora en adelante no tendrán mucho espacio- murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio.

xxx

Pasaron un par de largos minutos cuando la cara de la sacerdotisa se iluminó. Se secó las manos y le dijo a Sango que ya podía levantarse.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó con los nervios de punta la castaña.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! Sango, ¡felicidades!- exclamó Kaede. -Estás embarazada y no sólo eso; no estoy muy segura ahora, pero más adelante lo sabremos...

-¿Qué cosa?- se alarmó Rin, preguntando lo que Sango no pudo porque no le salía la voz.

-¡Probablemente sean dos!- celebró la anciana.

-¡Qué maravilla! ¡Dos bebés!- rió Rin entusiasmada.

-¿Dos bebés?- _"dos bebés..."_ repetía una y otra vez la mente de Sango.

Hubo una larga pausa.

-¿Qué esperas, muchacha? ¡Ve a contarle!- animó la sacerdotisa y Sango se dirigió a la puerta agradeciéndoles y disculpándose por las molestias.

xxx

-Dime, Inuyasha, ¿tú sabes algo?- preguntó intrigado Miroku.

-Claro que sí, mis sentidos están mucho más desarrollados que los de los humanos- volvió a su postura arrogante y vio cómo el monje lo interrogaba con la mirada. Suspiró. -Son leves, pero puedo oír los latidos de sus corazones.

_"¿Corazones?" _pensó Miroku sorprendido. _"¿Quiere decir que es más de uno?"_. Antes de poder salir de la duda vio a Sango acercarse a él con ojos brillantes.

-Enhorabuena a ambos- se despidió Inuyasha y se alejó saltando de árbol en árbol en dirección al pozo...

-¿Entonces?

-Tenías razón- sonrió la exterminadora. -Posiblemente doble razón- su sonrisa de agrandó.

Sin evitarlo, Miroku la abrazó y la alzó haciéndola girar. -Te lo dije- rieron juntos y se fueron a casa para celebrar.


End file.
